


Oh you fancy, huh?

by backflipsaway



Category: Stray Kids (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: 3RACHA, 3racha are soundcloud rappers, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bang Chan & Lee Felix are Siblings, Co-workers, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, aussie line, bitch are you dumb du du du dumb du du du dumb du du du dumb STUPID!, canada bros, for fine arts and psych. love that man w my whole heart!, i call chan chris because. i love chris, international student chris, kevin actually went to the 3rd best uni in canada for FOUR DAYS, set in lovely metropolitan canada, strayboyz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 02:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backflipsaway/pseuds/backflipsaway
Summary: Thanks to his teasing co-workers, tired art student / waiter Kevin has to chase down a mysterious customer who liked way too much hot sauce on his food, and had a weird accent.





	Oh you fancy, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> title is from the iconic drake song, [fancy.](https://youtu.be/eZTHCInxt8o) because chris loves drake. i project this stupid thing to take place in a fictional version of toronto. these dope old drake songs were played on the radio constantly ten years ago. if you know, you know.
> 
> my grand reentry into writing for this stupid site? i said fuck it if my ults wont interact i'll make them. sorry in advance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title is a song: [doihavethesause? by ski mask the slump god](https://youtu.be/_THBex8DItY)

Two and a half hours into his shift, Kevin Moon, tired art student slash waiter enjoys a slow day at his job at a local pho restaurant. He starts to clean up an empty table, when he sees this guy who’s been eating alone. He ordered three dishes for himself and is pouring a ridiculous amount of sriracha into his bowl. 

“That’s, uh, a lotta sauce.” Kevin awkwardly grins with his teeth, not quite looking at the man in question. He stacks dishes to take away, trying not to spill leftover fish sauce on himself. 

The customer looks up, somewhat bewildered, but he smiles too. “I’m pretty keen on spice.” There’s a distinct Australian twang to his voice. The stranger laughs to himself. “My friends say I got the sauce.” He realizes he got red sauce on his shirt sleeve and groans. “I guess I got too much.”

“Oh my god.” Kevin, half chuckling, picks up the dishes to put away and carries them to the kitchen. He sees the guy finish off the bottle. The customer grabs the sauce bottle from the adjacent table for himself.

For the rest of the thirty minutes he’s there, Kevin takes occasional glances at the intriguing man. He somehow finishes the entirety of his order and stands up, putting on his extra long, puffy black jacket, and walks to the register to pay.

Kevin’s co-worker and friend, Jacob helps the man pay, and he leaves.

A couple minutes go by, and as another table goes up to pay and leave, the establishment becomes empty. Jacob walks over to Kevin, who’s doodling on napkins instead of cleaning the newly vacant tables. He pokes him in the back, inadvertently startling him. “Dude. Go clean that table. I’ll get the other table.” He points to where sauce guy sat.

Kevin walks over to the table and starts the same routine of piling up the plates, bowls and utensils. Then, he sees a lonely black and white rectangle left lying there. He picks it up and presses the home button, and the screen illuminates. “This guy forgot his phone!”

From the other side of the room, Jacob replies amused, his voice rendered slightly inaudible from the clatter of dishes. “Oh shit. You gonna keep it?”

“This guy has…” Kevin can barely suppress laughing. “…A pastel pink background…” He snorts out choppy exhales of amusement. “… and it says ‘babygirl’ in italics!”

Jacob walks over to Kevin, a dish tower in hand, and grabs the dishes on his table too. “First of all, that’s simultaneously horrible and amazing. Second, you should see if he’s out there, so you can try giving him his phone back. Or don’t, if you’re gonna keep it for yourself.” 

Kevin chimes in, almost insluted, “I’m not stealing his phone.”

Jacob starts to walk to the kitchen, dishes nearly touching the sky in his arms. “Your loss. You’re welcome in advance, by the way.”

Kevin steps outside, yelling "thanks" to Jacob, and shivers. His breath clouds up in the air, and he feels goosebumps form on his bare arms. He’s long gone. 

The next few hours of the shift go by without anything particularly notable happening, other then when a girl spills watermelon juice all over the table and floor. Kevin hides in the kitchen to avoid Jacob’s eye contact while he cleans up the sticky mess.

The sole chef, Chanhee is stir frying noodles. He asks, without looking over at his fugitive companion, “Did the phone guy show up?”

Kevin glances at the slightly worn, slightly outdated phone, sitting on the counter. “Nope. I call him sauce guy.”

Chanhee takes a quick glance at his co-worker, raising an eyebrow. “Sauce guy?”

Kevin shrugs. “Long story. Ask Jacob.”

“Can’t possibly be that long. You should try calling someone on his phone to see if you can get in touch with him.” The flames below Chanhee’s wok flare up in a roar.

“Oh, that’s fire. How are you so smart?” Kevin picks up the phone and tries to unlock it, but there’s a passcode required. “It’s locked, though.” He tries typing 1234. Then he tries 0000. He embarrassingly tries 6969. He even tries 2468, and 4321 to no avail.

Jacob walks in behind Kevin, sleeves stained with pink liquid and disgruntled. He glances over his shoulder. “Nice one, you got locked out of the phone.”

“Only for five minutes.” 

“Cool.” Jacob picks up some rags from the cupboard and throws them at the somewhat dejected Kevin. “As I finished cleaning up the spill, the same table spilled the replacement juice I got for them.” Jacob leaves the kitchen towards the washroom. “Go clean it up with the same enthusiasm you’re giving this mystery guy’s phone.”

Kevin grabs the towel that landed in his lap and bends over to grab the others which landed on the floor. “He’s called sauce guy, thank you very much.”

A short while later, Kevin returns to the kitchen with drenched rags.

Chanhee, occupied with plating dishes acknowledges his entering co-worker. “The phone was buzzing really annoyingly just now. I think someone was trying to call.”

After wringing out the cloths and washing his hands, Kevin illuminates the screen. “He’s got two missed calls from his mom, and a text asking, ‘Where are you?????’ with five notable question marks.”

“Try calling her back, so you can find the owner of the phone.” Chanhee tops off complimentary plates of bean sprouts and limes, placing them in front of Kevin, beside two large bowls of beef pho.

“Good idea, but I still don’t know the passcode.”

“You know…” Chanhee stalls. “…Maybe bring these plates out and wait until your shift’s over before you worry about this too much.” 

Kevin balances the food with ease, and energetically bounces out the door to the dining area. “Say less.”

The shift soon comes to a close, and sauce guy still hasn’t come to retrieve his phone. Jacob picks up his stuff to head out. He turns his head to Kevin, who’s still washing dishes. “The phone buzzing was annoying Chanhee, so I put the phone in my bag.”

Kevin looks over at his friend, who’s ready to leave. “Wouldn’t that be stealing his phone if you take it home? You can’t even call him or even unlock it to try giving it back.”

Jacob walks across the room towards Kevin. “Hey. You didn’t even want the phone to begin with.” He rummages through his bag, and takes out the item in question, saying, “Hey Siri, call Mom.” He holds the phone in between him and Kevin’s faces.

The phone wakes up, and a robust, robotic female voice booms from the small speaker. “Calling Mom.” The phone starts to ring.

Chanhee peeks his head in the door, putting on his jacket. He remarks, “I was trying to tell him he didn’t have to unlock the phone to make a call.”

Kevin retorts, water from the sink splashing a bit on his shirt, “Huh? Chanhee, you didn’t tell me any—”

The ringing stops. A voice that doesn’t quite sound like a mom picks up and sounds annoyed. “Hello? Where are you? You haven’t been picking up your calls, and Jisung’s been bothering me tryna find you, and…” There’s an eerie, curious silence. “…Are you even there?”

The faucet stops, and the plates are put down. Jacob’s holding the phone, which is on speaker, even closer to Kevin’s face. Chanhee closes the door he’s been holding open and walks in intently to eavesdrop as well.

Kevin clears his throat. “Uh, hello?”

The voice on the phone softens. “…Chris, is that you?”

Kevin dries his hands on his apron and grabs the phone from Jacob’s floating hand. “Oh. I’m not Chris.”

“Oh. Are you a friend? Is he… Is he there right now?” Whoever is on the other end of the line is confused.

“Not really, uh…” Kevin shifts weight from one leg to the other, glancing at his somewhat interested companions. “This Chris guy… his name is Chris, right? He left his phone at Pho King, on Queen Street. I work here, and we have it right now. He never came back for it, and now we’re closed.”

“Did you just say… 'fucking?' Wait. OH. It’s that pho restaurant. I know where that is.”

Chanhee and Jacob look at each other, chuckling at the confusion over the name, which sounds rather similar to an infamous swear word. Kevin almost laughs, “Yup. That’s our restaurant name. I came up with it. I’m pretty creative, and great with names, actually.”

Jacob chimes in, playfully punching Kevin in the shoulder. “He didn’t come up with the name. He’s just a lowly, minimum wage making slave.”

“Sorry ma’am. Please ignore that. So…” Kevin quips, turning his body slightly away from Jacob. “Can you tell your son to come in to the restaurant tomorrow to get his phone?”

A glorious laugh resonates through the terribly compressed audio from the phone speaker. It takes a few seconds for the person on the call to regain composure. “I’m not his mom! I’m just Chris’ friend, Woojin!”

Surprised snickers ensue. Kevin is at a loss for words.

Woojin laughs. “I can’t believe his contact name for me is Mom. We’re the same age.”

“He…” Kevin half-stutters, “…he sounds like a cool guy. Do you think you could tell him to come by the restaurant tomorrow to pick up his phone?”

“I wish I could. He’s notoriously hard to get a hold of when he’s off wandering somewhere. People rely on him, and I gotta make sure he’s okay most of the time. No wonder he’s dubbed me his mom.” Woojin sighs. “I’d go myself to pick up his phone but I’m super busy with work and classes…” A lightbulb seems to go off in his head. “…I’m so sorry for asking, but you don’t happen to be a student at Soleil, right?”

Kevin almost winces at hearing his acclaimed university’s name. “I actually do go there. Small world.”

“If it doesn’t cause you much trouble and it’s not out of the way, could you give him his phone back yourself? He lives in that super tall condo complex right across the road from the art building. But if you’re not able to, I completely understand…” Woojin trails off.

Kevin knew exactly which building he was talking about. He passed by it often on his way to the bulk of his classes. He pondered whether or not he felt generous. He didn’t feel very sorry for those who lived there most of the time. They could afford to live at such a nice place, right beside the campus, in the heart of downtown. Meanwhile, he had to commute an hour give or take just to get there. 

Chanhee, who’s been quiet the whole conversation calls out to the phone on Kevin’s behalf, “Sure! I’d love to! I go to class just across the street tomorrow morning anyway!”

Woojin sounds relieved. “That’s great. He’ll be in room 909 tomorrow morning. He doesn’t have classes then. Just call his room at the front to be let in. I’ve got work at 6 AM tomorrow, so I gotta go. Thanks so much! Good night.” Just like that, the call is over.

A text notification from Mom illuminates the screen again. It reads, “Room 909, Chris.”

Kevin is bewildered. “Chanhee! Why did you… My class is at 4 PM tomorrow! Not in the morning! I can’t just go find this guy tomorrow morning… I— This Woojin is terrible with recognizing voices.”

“I think he could tell the difference that last time. Have fun tomorrow morning. Love you, man,” Chanhee replies coolly, opening the door.

Jacob waves. “See ya. You can just leave those dishes. Chanhee’s gonna finish cleaning them tomorrow anyway. He’ll feel bad, probably. Have fun with sauce guy! It’s about time you got out of the house to meet someone new. Don’t you dare disappoint a mother!” The door closes, and Chanhee and Jacob leave.

Kevin sighs. “See you soon, sauce guy. Guess I’m going out tomorrow morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried to make the word count of this chapter 2017 cuz that's when both skz and tbz started!

**Author's Note:**

> universe and 3racha enthusiasts follow me on twt @[tbzkm](http://twitter.com/tbzkm) and be nice plz... i love friends
> 
> sorry for cringey dialogue. they're cringey dudes and the lomls. be my friend and lowe me this was just to distract me from crushing anxiety about uni and $ haha.
> 
> if you know about what songs the producer god of 3racha himself, cb97 sampled from... please hmu and tell me cuz i can only recognize a few by name and basically all i think about are 3racha songs that sampled american rap songs and got deleted


End file.
